1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for bagged cargo to be pre-slung subsequent to placing or storing the cargo on standard pallets and incorporates a plurality of channel members either removably or fixedly secured to the pallet to define the passage beneath the cargo for placement of sling members thereunder and for further cooperation of the sling members with a lifting crane if such is required.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The primary objective of a ship stevedore is to load cargo as quickly as possible. To facilitate the loading procedure and accomplish high tonage rates, bagged cargo is "unitized" in boxes, pallets and especially with the use of cloverleaf slings. Utilizing the techniques referred to above has resulted in a doubling of productivity rates over individual bag handling. However, there is an inherent and well recognized problem of utilizing unitizing slings. This is directed primarily to the added expense of such slings. In addition, many cargo ship configurations and attendant loading gear do not lend themselves to the handling of unitized cargo.
Upon the arrival of cargo to a port, which generally occurs by railroad car, the cargo and more specifically the bags of cargo are discharged or transferred to warehouse pallets. Utilizing the aforementioned methods and apparatus to render cargo handling more efficient, such as putting slings on the pallet loads, shown down the rail discharge. This in turn results in additional expense due to the fees and charges for this service. Another problem encountered is the frequent arrival of cargo in port before a specific vessel has been determined for the transport of such cargo. Accordingly, in situations of this type, the stevedore does not known whether such unitization of the cargo should in fact take place since the ship's configuration and loading equipment is unknown.
In order to overcome certain of the above set forth disadvantages, the prior art is replete with pallets having various designs primarily directed towards accomplishing, handling or even the use of unitizing slings in a manner which would be more advantageous. However, many of the prior art devices are primarily directed to redesigning the standard pallet structural configuration. This in turn would necessitate the abandoning large numbers of existing standard pallets, resulting in the loss of many hundreds of thousands of dollars in many cases. Also, additional sums of capital would have to be expended for the investment of a similar large number of pallets of new design. The following U.S. patents are directed towards handling systems and apparatus generally representative of the prior art: Bowman, U.S. Pat. No. 2,570,757; Shell, U.S. Pat. No. 3,380,404; Halteman, U.S. Pat. No. 1,777,694; Ulinski, U.S. Pat. No. 2,412,184 and Arthur, U.S. Pat. No. 2,463,588.
Even in light of the structures of the type disclosed in the aforementioned patents, there is still a need in the shipping industry for a structure which will facilitate the handling of cargo especially of the type where bagged cargo is unitized to the extent of being lifted and separated completely from a standard pallet with a minimal amount of time, modified structure and expense involved and utilizing conventional loading and lifting equipment such as lifting cranes associated with shipping of conventional configuration.